Hell House
Hell House is the headquarters of the Hellsing Organization, a mansion located in an estate-centric residential area of Bete Noire. The house consists of a basement level, ground level, first floor, and attic space; it acts as both a residence to some organization members and also the base of operations for the organization in Bete Noire. The costs were covered through the pooled resources of the Hellsing money, fae gold as contributed by Princess Nuala, and a real estate agent suitably intimidated by Alucard and extraordinarily grateful to be assured that neither his house nor his relatives will ever be haunted. If your character is in Hellsing and is interested in living in the house, go ahead and drop a line at the plot post. DRAMATIS PERSONAE RESIDENTS Ianto Jones (HEAD OF HELLSING: HEAD OF HELLSING / POLICE LIAISON / CHIEF OF RESEARCH/ UNIT SUPERVISOR) *Switches between staying there at Hellsing in the Master Bedroom and going back to his room at the Creepy Gothic Mansion. Montgomery Scott (STABLEMASTER) *Switches between staying there at Hellsing in the Master Bedroom and going back to his room at the Creepy Gothic Mansion. Also has a cot out in the Stables, where he sometimes stays as well. Toshiko Sato (SECURITY & TECH SUPPORT) *Housed in the attic room. NON-RESIDENT PERSONNEL See the employee roster. GALLERY LAYOUT Blueprints of the house which have been drawn up and posted (on regular sized paper) in the 1st floor recreation room. Owen typed up some helpful notes about each floor, which have been painstakingly recreated on these images. Ianto doesn't have the heart to update them after his disappearance; the layout's still the same, and Ianto has posted a memo with current residents next to it. interior Currently there are no pictures to show off the interior, but you can imagine that it's a bit dark in paint scheme, though well lit, and there are a lot of throwbacks to much older architectural styles in the vaulted ceilings, arches and masonry. The dining area can seat six people at a time. The recreation area has some seating and probably a terribly old and useless radio. There are four stools at the kitchen island, making more places for people to eat. The kitchen is communal and food items are usually brought in by others, though somehow both it and the pantry stay stocked with relatively good food. The library walls are covered by book-laden shelves that reach the edge of the vaulted ceiling, and there are several comfy chairs and a few work stations to help make research easier. (The books range from useful to the occasionally whimsical, but they're heavy on the "really incredibly useful, how did this get here?" side.) Both the clinic on the first floor and the medical labs in the basement are well kept and most likely smell a lot like disinfectant. While the clinic's storage is open to anybody, the medical labs are not. The West Wing has been remodeled into a secure containment unit; strangely enough and almost as if out of nowhere, what was once thought to be the mechanical room has revealed itself to be a small cellblock! (Strange how Alucard just convienently never mentioned/hinted at such a thing. It's almost like they just mysteriously appeared and we're blaming Alucard's intimidation as the reason why nobody's noticed them before!) The last room will also be converted into a security terminal, where all the computers will be housed. This is Toshiko Sato's security cave. Please come down and bother her, she doesn't get out much. Ianto's office is relatively neat, although there are generally heaps of paperwork and archive boxes scattered around hither and yon. Owen's office remains untouched since his disappearance. The large master bedroom has been claimed by Ianto and as such is largely off limits to anyone but his guests. The floors on the second floor are carpeted, unlike the wooden floor of the first floor. Toshiko Sato currently occupies the attic room. CARRIAGE HOUSE While the carriage house is pretty much empty and not as heavily remodeled as the actual house, it does provide some use. Two sets of large wooden doors allow it to open up, making it an ideal spot for any social gatherings held on the ground. There are probably a few old wooden picnic tables near the front porch and a grill somewhere on the back porch. EVENTS All events open to the public at Hell House will take place at the carriage house specifically, and will be noted here. CARRIAGE HOUSE GALLERY This is a reasonable facsimile of the exterior of the carriage house. Roofing is slate gray, exterior is white stucco. The garage doors are instead traditional wooden doors such as these. At the moment, no interior pictures are available. But imagine it to look a bit like a neglected summer home; the paint on the walls is chipping, there's wood floors that creak a lot, and it smells a little musty (but in that good way, you know?). STABLES Hellsing has constructed stables for dragons and other magical creatures. Scott, having some side experience in civil engineering, offered to work up plans for the project. The stables themselves are a large brick building with several large stalls and a number of smaller ones, since it's not 'just' for dragons, but also for any non-sapient magical or otherwise interesting creature Hellsing needs to keep. The lighting is warehouse-like, electric, and high enough that any fire-breathing dragon won't be able to pop a bulb or two. (Also the reason the stables are brick.) Each dragon stall will be specifically modified to accommodate each dragon. Ex., for Laph, a heated sand pit, since he favors those; for Michiko, a small pool, etc. Scott, Hellsing's Stablemaster, has an office at one end of the building that is climate controlled. Warm in winter, cool in summer. Outside, there are several large pens and areas for the dragons to run around in. Scott has arranged for there to be wards around the pens so winged dragons can't fly over the fences and climbers like Laph can't climb over and escape. Each dragon's stall is set up to open out into their pens, to prevent problems where personalities clash. There are other smaller pens for any other critters Hellsing might acquire in the future as well. For feeding and such - as long as the number of animals in the stables remains fairly low, Scott is willing to take care of feeding schedules, though in order to cut costs he'll probably ask that dragon owners supply their dragon's food. There will be a large cooler for said food, and everything needs to be clearly marked with the name of the dragon it's for. Scott encourages all dragon owners to teach their dragons hwo to hunt. If they don't know how, he will direct them to Lance for assistance. In the meanwhile, Scott will be taking care of keeping everyone fed and watered, keeping the stalls clean, and keeping up with any repairs that need done. CURRENT STABLE RESIDENTS: *Laphroaig, Scott's dragon *Michiko, Tosh's dragon *Marauder, formerly Sirius's dragon *Nema, formerly Candy's dragon *George, formerly Buffy's dragon LAYOUT Category:LocationsCategory:Residences